Better With You
by Lady Pemberley
Summary: Edward e Bella namoram há 9 anos, Carlisle e Esme estão casados há 30. Emmet e Rosalie vivem um típico relacionamento ioiô, Jasper e Alice se conheceram há seis semanas. Uma história sobre o amor e suas diversas manifestações.
1. Prologo

**Prólogo**

Desde que saiu de Phoenix e se instalou em Hanover, para estudar em Dartmouth, Bella sabia que não ia voltar para o Arizona ela só não imaginava que sua vida fosse se construir muito longe de New Hampshire.

Ela tinha feito uma longa viagem atravessando o país, tinha carregado caixas e mais caixas para o terceiro andar do centenário prédio de tijolinhos onde moraria pelos próximos quatro anos e teve que lidar com a colega de quarto cheia de entusiasmo pela vida social no campus no dia em que o viu pela primeira vez. Ele era de longe o cara mais bonito do campus, com seus cabelos cor de bronze desalinhados, pele clara e modos impecáveis, e rapidamente chamou a atenção de cada caloura, e alguns calouros, na festa de boas vindas.

Bella adoraria dizer por aí que eles trocaram olhares e foram arrebatados por uma paixão fulminante, mas a verdade não é bem essa. Naquela noite Edward saiu da festa com uma bela loira arruivada, que mais tarde ficou conhecida como_ 'A Vadia Denali'_ e nesse momento, apesar de encantada, Bella ainda não estava apaixonada pelo ruivo desconhecido, ela achava que ele era quente, e só.

Levou semanas até que ela colocasse os olhos nele novamente. Por alguma coincidência os dois acabaram tendo que sentar lado a lado na cafeteria lotada e então ela descobriu que ele era Edward Cullen, era muito educado e tinha os olhos mais verdes do mundo.

Ele por sua vez nunca imaginou que a garota da cafeteria, que tinha os olhos mais expressivos que ele já tinha visto, acabaria se tornando sua companheira de cafés durante todos os anos em Dartmouth, nos primeiros tempos como uma amiga querida e mais tarde como sua namorada.

Para tornar uma longa história curta, eles começaram a namorar no início do segundo ano, ele a levou para Chicago para conhecer seus pais no feriado de Ação de Graças daquele ano e foi para Phoenix conhecer a mãe e o padrasto dela no Ano Novo. Foram para Cabo San Lucas nas férias de primavera e construíram casas para os desabrigados nos montes Apalaches no verão.

Quando os anos em Dartmouth acabaram todos acharam que Edward se colocaria sob um joelho e pediria a mão dela em casamento, era o passo natural. Mas para surpresa geral eles simplesmente se mudaram juntos para uma cidadezinha na península do Olympic, onde ele tinha conseguido um emprego no hospital e parecia o lugar perfeito para que ela desse início à carreira de escritora.

Tem sido assim nos últimos nove anos, eles nunca se casaram e estão confortáveis com a escolha. Ela nunca quis se casar, nunca foi do tipo de garota que sonha com o vestido branco e essas coisas, vendo sua mãe casando e descasando ao longo dos anos fez com que ela acabasse desassociando a ideia de casamento com a de união feliz. Ele nunca entendeu como um pedaço de papel prova que você ama alguém, as pequenas ações e o cuidado diário eram a maior prova do compromisso e do amor que eles tinham um para com o outro, muito maior do que um pedaço de papel.

Além do mais, todos na cidade tratavam os dois como o Dr. e a Sra Cullen. Desde o primeiro dia Bella foi 'a mulher do jovem Dr. Cullen' e nenhum dos dois viu qualquer necessidade de mudar isso.

As coisas realmente começaram a se complicar quando os pais de Edward resolveram se aposentar e trocar a loucura de Chicago pela tranquilidade de Forks, depois de 30 anos de casamento tudo o que os verdadeiros Dr. e a Sra Cullen queriam era ficar mais próximos do único filho.

O problema é que na cabeça deles, no alto dos seus cinquenta e muitos anos, amor era sim sinônimo de casamento. Esme nunca tinha ficado satisfeita com a situação do relacionamento do filho. Não que ela não gostasse de Bella, ela tinha se apaixonado pela menina de olhos castanhos no momento em que ela passou pela porta há quase dez anos atrás, mas ela realmente não gostava do fato de que no limiar de seus 30 anos e a quase uma década em um relacionamento mais do que estável com aquela que era definitivamente a mulher certa, Edward continuasse solteiro.

Carlisle por sua vez não se metia nesse aspecto da vida de Edward, eles só conversaram sobre isso uma vez, o suficiente para que ambos expusessem seus pontos de vista. Edward não via serventia nenhuma em um pedaço de papel que não faria de Bella mais sua do que ela já era. Carlisle não gostava de ideia de uma situação que permitisse a ambos uma saída tão simples do relacionamento. Não podia nem contar quantas vezes teve vontade de pegar suas coisas e sair de casa ao longo dos últimos 30 anos, temia que tivesse cometido esse erro se estivesse preso por algo menos poderoso do que um matrimonio. Mas depois desse dia nunca mais tocou no assunto, ao contrário de Esme que mesmo sendo carinhosa e jurando que era sutil jogava comentários a torta e a direita sobre casamentos, bodas, luas de mel e netos.

Não eram os únicos a quem essa situação gerava estranheza, Emmet McCarty melhor amigo de Edward desde de o primeiro dia de trabalho dos dois no hospital geral de Forks daria qualquer coisa para se casar com sua namorada, Rosalie Hale. Os dois viviam uma relação extremamente complicada, cheia de idas e vindas, graças ao temperamento difícil de Rosalie combinado ao comportamento infantil de Emmett, ela gerenciava uma oficina de restauração de carros clássicos e ao mesmo tempo que seu comportamento mandão garantia que as coisas corressem como o esperado no trabalho ela acabava entrando em conflito com o pediatra mais querido de Forks, seja pela competência admirada pelos pais ou pelo carinho e bom humor adorado pelas crianças.

Emmett e Rosalie se amavam desesperadamente mas não sabiam como fazer a relação funcionar com temperamentos tão diferentes.

Mary Alice Brandon, a supracitada colega de quarto cheia de entusiasmo de Bella, tinha seguido um caminho diferente da amiga, muitos flertes, poucos namorados e nenhuma relação que durasse mais do que um mês e meio. Se formou em design e foi pra Nova York por alguns anos mas quando seus pais morreram alguns anos após sua formatura, acabou abrindo uma fábrica de móveis art deco em Port Angeles para ficar perto da sua melhor amiga, a pessoa mais próxima que ela já teve na vida.

Alice conheceu Jasper Withlock em um bar de Port Angeles numa noite enquanto esperava Bella para a _'__noite __das __meninas__'_ , Bella estava atrasada e Alice impaciente começou a conversar com o barman, os dois se deram tão bem que Alice nem ficou irritada quando Bella ligou se desculpando e dizendo que não ia conseguir chegar ao bar porque seu carro tinha quebrado no meio da estrada e ela estava esperando Edward regata-la. Isso foi há seis semanas atrás e Alice e Jasper agora estavam em um relacionamento sem rótulos, eles eram exclusivos mas não queriam que o peso do compromisso pesasse na relação.

* * *

><p><strong>Olá! <strong>

**Vamos acompanhar o desenrolar desses amores?**

**Tenho planejada para que seja uma short-fic com uns 10 capítulos. **

**Essa é a minha primeira fic, então sejam legais! rsrrs**

**Review? **


	2. Chapter 1

**_Edward e Bella_**

"Você nem imagina o que eu recebi pelo correio hoje querido. Você se lembra do Jeff, Edward? O menino mais novo dos Fuller, o que tinha aquela alergia que subia pela mão, o ruivo, não o baixinho. Bom, que seja. A Barb, eu acho que foi a Barb, o Jeff não deve nem se lembrar de nós dois, ou talvez o Don ele costumava jogar golfe com seu pai-"

"O que sua mãe está tentando dizer é que Jeff Fuller vai se casar e nós fomos convidados" Carlisle interrompeu a esposa. Esme falava sem pausas e era famosa por costurar um assunto no outro mesmo que eles não fossem relacionados.

"Não exatamente, o que eu estou tentando dizer é que os Fuller vão fazer uma linda cerimônia de jardim. Sabe onde uma cerimônia de jardim seria ainda mais linda, Edward? Aqui."

"Mamãe, por favor, hoje não." Edward suspirou.

"Por favor você, Edward. Só estou dizendo que nosso jardim seria um ótimo lugar para um casamento. Use sua imaginação, você e Bella no gazebo cheio de flores..."

"_MÃE_ chega!"

"Edward, não fale assim com a sua mãe. Esme, chega desse assunto" Carlisle pôs um ponto final da briga que ameaçava começar. Mas o clima do jantar já tinha ido pelos ares. Bella encarava a toalha, Edward apertava a ponte do nariz tentando controlar o temperamento, Esme passava as ervilhas de um lado para o outro no prato.

Esse era o jantar semanal na casa dos Cullen, depois que se mudaram para Forks, Esme fez questão de ter pelo menos um jantar por semana com o filho e a namorada. Então toda quinta-feira, Edward e Bella seguiam para a casa dos Cullen. Eles iriam mesmo que não fosse um compromisso, Edward adorava os pais, pelo menos quando Esme não estava tentando empurra-lo para o altar. E Bella e Esme sempre se deram muito bem, mesmo que Esme nunca se referisse a Bella como sua nora, sempre que estavam em uma situação social onde precisasse apresenta-la, Esme dizia: "Essa é a namorada de Edward, Bella Swan".

Bella se importava com isso mais do que se permitia deixar transparecer. O comentário sobre o casamento do tal Jeff Fuller foi como um banho de água fria no humor de todos e depois disso a sobremesa foi logo servida e as despedidas ditas.

"Ela não faz por mal, você sabe." Bella precisava dizer alguma coisa pra melhorar o humor de Edward, a viagem de carro entre as duas residências era o máximo de silêncio que ela poderia aguentar.

"É, mas ela também não evita. Eu nem lembro quem é Jeff, nem da droga da alergia dele. E bom, isso pode parecer um comentário inocente mas você sabe muito bem que ela vai pegar cada oportunidade que tiver pra falar de casamentos e de como a gente devia se casar e toda essa merda." O comportamento de Esme irritava Edward, ele amava a mãe com todas as forças mas quando se tratava desse assunto se sentia desrespeitado cada vez que ela tocava no assunto.

"É, eu sei que é irritante, confie em mim. Mas você não acha que a gente já devia ter se acostumado a essa altura? Quer dizer não foi a primeira vez que ela fez isso e eu garanto que não vai ser a última."

"Você não vê Bella, esse é o problema. Eu não vou me casar com você, nunca."

"Ouch, isso doeu." E apesar do tom de brincadeira na voz, ele viu nos olhos dela que tinha ido longe de mais. Bella ainda era aquela garota estabanada e insegura que ele tinha conhecido em Hanover.

"Bella, eu amo você, você é toda a minha vida. Eu não viveria um dia sem você, mas eu não vou me casar, nós já conversamos sobre isso, você concorda comigo certo? Casamento é besteira." Ele olhava dentro dos grandes olhos chocolate desesperado pela resposta enquanto segurava o rosto dela nas suas mãos.

"Eu estou bem com isso, sério." Ela se inclinou pra frente e o beijou "Sua mãe por outro lado vai precisar de mais do que alguns argumentos e meia dúzia de palavras doces pra se convencer." Ela não resistiu a uma risadinha e Edward nunca resistia quando ela ria, e assim a noite dos dois foi salva.

**_Emmett e Rosalie_**

Do outro lado da cidade as coisas corriam bem, na medida do possível, na casa de Rosalie. Ela tinha combinado um jantar com Emmett mas estava frustrada com o atraso do namorado, uma emergência o tinha detido no hospital. Depois de uma tentativa extremamente mal sucedida de dividir o mesmo espaço por longos períodos de tempo, Rose e Emmett desistiram da ideia de morar juntos. Ele mantinha uma pequena casa próxima ao hospital enquanto ela mantinha um amplo apartamento no segundo andar da oficina.

Funcionava melhor pra eles dessa forma, ela não tinha que lidar com o _"centro de entretenimento do Emmett"_ instalado no meio da sua sala, com duas maquinas de fliperama, um pinball e todos os consoles do mundo, ela não queria ser chata, mas aquela coisa ocupava muito espaço, quase tanto quanto as coisas que ele largava espalhadas por onde quer que passasse. Ele por sua vez não era obrigado a ser acordado todas as manhãs em que estava de folga e podia dormir até mais tarde ao som de Journey. Emmett podia ser a pessoa mais bem humorada e legal do universo, mas acordar às 6:15 da manhã com _"Any Way You Want It"_ tocando no último volume é um pouco mais do que a paciência dele aguentava.

E agora ele estava correndo pelo estacionamento para chegar ao seu carro, vendo o que deveria ser uma noite tranquila ir pelos ares. Ele tinha pensado em comprar flores pra se desculpar na lojinha do hospital, mas desistiu. Ela sabia que ele era médico e essas coisas aconteciam, ela também sabia que ele jamais deixaria um dos pacientes na mão mesmo que fosse só um braço quebrado. Aquelas crianças confiavam nele e de certa maneira, Emmett as amava. Rosalie entenderia a situação.

Quando finalmente ouviu a porta destrancando no andar de baixo Rosalie soltou um suspiro e se pôs a reaquecer a comida. Ela não era a melhor das cozinheiras e essa coisa de cozinha, esfria e esquenta de novo, não era nada promissora. Ela riu consigo mesma do pensamento de que como Emmett comia qualquer coisa a qualquer hora não importando a qualidade ou a procedência, eles de fato formavam um casal perfeito. Ela não conseguia cozinhar quase nada e ele jamais reclamou de qualquer comida que lhe foi servida. Essa era uma coisa com a qual ela podia facilmente conviver.

Enquanto subia as escadas, Emmett se preparava para mais uma briga. Mas ao abrir a porta e se deparar com uma Rosalie sorrindo para o fogão, percebeu que não tinha com o que se preocupar, de um jeito ou de outro as coisas iam funcionar.

_**Alice e Jasper**_

Nas quintas-feiras o happy hour não ia até muito tarde no Eclipse e o barman não via a hora de ser liberado pela noite. Jasper tinha conhecido essa garota outro dia, Alice, ela era meio maluca e ele não resistiu ao impulso de se aproximar quando reparou que ela estava falando sozinha e gesticulando como quem reclama de alguma coisa com alguém. Um impulso de barman/psicologo que afoga os problemas do clientes em gin, ou talvez o fato dela ser muito fofa. Pra tornar uma curta história mais curta ainda, os dois acabaram aquela noite nos fundos do bar quando o turno dele terminou e ela já estava meio alta. Desde aquela noite, seis semanas atrás, os dois passaram cada momento livre juntos. E essa noite não seria diferente.

Alice tinha preparado uma sessão coruja de filmes de horror trash na sua casa para os dois, não que os filmes fossem realmente ser assistidos, pelo menos não depois dos primeiros 30 minutos, mas existe alguma coisa na aura de um encontro caseiro, filmes trash e pipoca com cerveja que os torna absolutamente irresistíveis.

Quando falou com uma extremamente curiosa Bella no início da semana, Alice não soube responder uma simples pergunta, o "então, vocês estão namorando?" de Bella a deixou desconcertada. Eles estavam? Ela queria namorar com Jasper? Ela com certeza gostava de ficar com ele, ele era inteligente, divertido, carinhoso, bom de cama, e essa lista continuava e continuava. Mas daí a partir para um relacionamento, é um passo enorme.

Ela sabia que Jasper tinha saído recentemente de um namoro longuíssimo com uma vadia chamada Maria e não estava realmente pronto pra se jogar em alguma coisa séria depois do que ela, a tal da Maria, fez com ele. Alguma coisa como traí-lo na própria cama com o melhor amigo, ou alguma coisa cliché nesse nível. Enquanto a própria Alice, mesmo não tendo cultivado nenhum relacionamento sério em todos esses anos, tinha a sua própria cota experiências ruins e canalhas idiotas pra levar em consideração. Foi assim, sem nenhuma discussão sobre títulos, rótulos ou expectativas que os dois entraram nesse _relacionamento_ que por enquanto estava funcionando perfeitamente para ambas as partes.

Quando naquela noite Jasper chegou, bem depois da uma da manhã, e encontrou uma saltitante Alice o esperando, tão ansiosa quanto ele pelo encontro, naquele beijo na varanda, os dois souberam que não importa o rótulo que coloquem, ou mesmo que não coloquem rótulo algum, aquilo estava destinado a dar certo. Pelo tempo que durasse.

**_Carlisle e Esme_**

Quando Bella e Edward foram embora da casa dos Cullen naquela noite, o clima tenso não simplesmente os seguiu até em casa. Como toda tensão, aquela tinha o poder de se multiplicar e se espalhar com uma eficiência virulenta. Esme continuava emburrada enquanto limpava a louça do jantar e Carlisle não tinha a menor ideia do que fazer. Eles já tinham tido aquela conversa um milhão de vezes. E um milhão de vezes Esme insistia que a postura de Edward era egoísta. Ele claramente não tinha medo de compromisso, inegavelmente amava Bella e já não era mais uma criança para se rebelar contra uma instituição tão antiga quanto o tempo e da qual só teve bons exemplos. Era simplesmente egoísmo, uma forma de se rebelar sem uma causa justa.

Carlisle sempre tentava argumentar que Edward já não era uma criança e que se ele e Bella tinham escolhido esse modo de viver não era lugar de ninguém interferir no que era uma escolha pessoal. Era isso o que ele sempre dizia para apaziguar os ânimos, mas intimamente ele também não conseguia ver um motivo válido pra a postura anti-matrimonio do filho. Ele já dividia tudo com Bella, sua casa, seu tempo, sua família, sua vida. Tudo o que havia para se viver em um casamento Edward e Bella viviam. Qual era o grande problema em fazer de Bella oficialmente uma Cullen? Certamente Esme planejaria uma festa mas os dois só teriam que ficar de pé por alguns minutos e dizer meia dúzia de palavras, ninguém nunca morreu por isso. Pelo menos não fora dos dramas Shakespearianos.

Do ponto de vista prático Carlisle só conseguia ver coisas positivas, eles pagariam menos impostos se declarassem sua renda juntos, Bella estaria mais segura numa eventual fatalidade, o plano de saúde e de aposentadoria de Edward eram ótimos e Bella, que como escritora freelancer tinha que pagar taxas altíssimas pelo seu próprio, poderia ser facilmente incluída no de Edward se fosse uma Cullen. E ainda tinha o fator filhos, ambos estavam com quase 30 anos, com carreiras estabilizadas e pelo bem de Esme, Carlisle esperava que ter filhos não fosse um tabu para Edward também.

Ele acreditava que Bella, apesar de ver a mãe avoada casando e descasando diversas vezes enquanto crescia, não tinha uma postura negativa tão rígida como a de Edward sobre a inutilidade do casamento. Às vezes, muito raramente, ele podia ver uma pontinha de dor no olhar da nora quando Edward gritava aos quatro ventos que não ia se casar ou quando era apresentada as pessoas como namorada, ela era muito mais do que isso mas ao mesmo tempo não era nada além disso. Carlisle só esperava que Edward também pudesse ver esse sentimento se instalando lentamente no coração de Bella, que pudesse remediar isso, antes que esse sentimento que por enquanto era tão pequeno e tão bem escondido se tornasse uma frustração maior.

Naquela noite como em muitas outras ocasiões Calisle se sentou no sofá com Esme aninhada no seu colo, daquela mesma maneira que ela ficava havia trinta e poucos anos, e escutou enquanto ela costurava os assuntos um no outro. E ele não trocaria aquilo por nada no mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>Oi! Eu sei que preciso me desculpar por ter abandonado a fic desse jeito logo depois do prólogo, mas a minha vida virou completamente de cabeça pra baixo logo depois daquela postagem... Não pretendo abandonar esse história de novo, mesmo porque na minha cabeça ela é bem curtinha, então o próximo capítulo deve vir logo, prometo! Esse capitulo levou a vida pra ficar pronto e mesmo assim eu não gosto muito dele, mas acabei chegando a conclusão de que se eu não postasse logo a fic ia acabar ficando abandonada por mais um ano, então...<strong>  
><strong><br>Muito, muito obrigada a quem deixou review, favoritou ou colocou a fic nos alertas. De verdade! Continuem sendo bonzinhos comigo mesmo eu não merecendo e se puderem me deixem saber que vocês passaram por aqui e o que estão achando. :D**


End file.
